Pharmacokinetic and toxicity studies have been performed on patients undergoing treatments with misonidazole, a nitroimidazole radiosensitizing agent. The studies have allowed better delineation of toxicity and pharmacology of these compounds, and was obtainable with the previously evaluated oral compounds.